La apariencia engaña
by Akaii Kyuketsuky
Summary: Dos hermanas enamoradas del mismo hombre y una traicion de la persona que menos esperan MikuxLenxGumi


**Capitulo 1**

**El plan de Miku. **

**Hola etto.. es mi primer fic que subo :D espero que les guste :33 **

**ADVERTENCIA: Con tiene Lemon**

Va caminado Miku, una chica de 19 años de cabellos verdes agua y ojos azules, hacia un hotel alejado del pueblo para verse con su amado Len Kagamine un chico de 19 años cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

-Te estaba esperando-dijo Len con una sonrisa en su rostro

Sonriendo la peli-agua dijo-ya tenia muchas ganas de verte

El chico de cabellos rubios se le acerca para besarla-porque tardaste tanto-dijo

-ah.. sabes lo difícil que es escaparme de mi casa para venirte a ver-dijo acercando su mano al pecho del chico

-aun no saben tus padres?

-no pero cuando se presente la oportuni… -interrumpida por el peli-rubio

-cuando se presente la oportunidad!?-dijo enojado alejando la mano de la chica de el

-si no se a presentado la oportunidad-dijo la peli-agua sorprendida por la reacción de este

-desde hace meses que estamos saliendo y a un no saben-dijo el chico subiendo el tono de voz enojado

Cruzando los brazos la chica sorprendida por la reacción del chico que no se esperaba dijo-dijistes que no me precionarias

-si pero ya paso mucho tiempo! Que es lo que esperas!?-haciendo el gesto de enojado más fuerte- y porque no hablas con ellos y ya? Yo iré a presentarme adecuadamente ya te lo había dicho

-ah.. bueno hablare con mis padres-se acerca al chico y comienza a acarisiar su mejilla

El peli-rubio toma la mano de la chica y la aleja de su mejilla-siempre dices lo mismo

-ahora si lo hare lo prometo-sonriéndole picara mente se le acerca-no me gusta pelearme con tigo amor

El chico desviando la mirada hacia otro lado para no caer una vez más los pies de la peli-agua

La peli-agua comienza a besarle el cuello lentamente por que ella ya sabía cómo hacer que el peli-rubio callera rendido a sus pies, entregándose a el

El peli-rubio no pudo más y como siempre callo rendido a favor de la peli-agua, la tomo de la cintura y la puso contra la pared a si el besándola a ella, la chica comenzó a quitarse la blusa lentamente asiendo que el chico se desesperara y la en pesase a desnudar dejándola solo en ropa interior a la chica, el comenzó a quitarse la ropa y ya una vez en ropa interior los dos el chico toma a la peli-agua y la avienta a la cama subiéndose el arriba de ella empezando a lamberle el cuello, la chica comenzó a tocar la entre pierna del peli-rubio asiendo que el soltara gemidos de sus labios, el comenzó a descubrir la intimidad de la chica quitándole su ropa interior, el comenzó a bajarse el bóxer acerco la cintura de la peli-agua pegándola a su cuerpo, la peli-agua acomodo sus piernas enganchándolas a la cintura del chico, el peli-rubio comienza a penetrar a la chica con su miembro moviendo sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante los dos comienzan a soltar fuertes gemidos de sus labios comenzando a besarse salvajemente hasta que

-Len..,Len-dijo en ahogos la peli-agua

-que sucede?-dijo el peli-rubio sin dejar de besarla aun

-a que.. a qué hora son?.

-no lo se

-Len ya enserio-dijo en tono molesta pero a la vez complacida

Len deja de besarla y se quita de arriba de ella-ya te vas?

Miku se levanta y comienza a vestirse-si ya es tarde

-cuando nos vemos-dijo el peli-rubio

-Mm.. no lose yo te llamo ok?-le da un beso, saliendo de la habitación

Salió Miku del hotel y tomo un taxi hasta llegar a su casa, paga el taxi y entra a su casa sin que nadie la viera u oyera hasta llegar a su cuarto

En la mañana los padres de Miku y Miku en el comedor para desayunar cuando va entrando una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color y su edad era entre 19 y 20, era muy alegre más que su hermana Miku, Miku por lo regular era más seria que su hermana Gumi al saber el comportamiento de Miku y Gumi se pensaba o se piensa que Miku no podía o puede matar a una mosca y Gumi pues éra un tanto más loquilla

-buenos días-dijo la peli-verde con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a su silla para sentarse a desayunar

-buenos días-contestaron el padre y la madrastra de las chicas sonriendo

La madrasta de las chicas se llamaba Haku una chica de 28 años de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos ella se casó con el padre de las chicas después que su madre había muerto en un accidente de auto.

-ah.. que hay de desayunar-dijo la peli-agua

En eso va entrando por la puerta del comedor la nana de las chicas ella era Meiko de 30 años cabellos cafés y ojos del mismo color diciendo-señor lo buscan en la puerta

-quien?-dice el padre de las chicas

-el sr. Akaito y el sr. Kaito-

-oh si hágalos pasar-se levanta de la mesa ya dicho esto

-como ordene-después de haber dicho esto Meiko la nana de las chicas se retira para hacer pasar a los chicos que esperaban en la puerta

-vengan se los quiero presentar, se me había olvidado decirles que los invite-dijo caminando hacia la sala donde estaban aquellos chicos junto con su mujer y sus hijas

-buenos días-dijo saludando el padre a Kaito un chico de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color de edad 22 años al igual que a su hermano Akaito un chico de cabellos y ojos rojos con edad de 23 años

-buenos días-contestando el saludo los dos hermanos

Hola yo soy Gumi-dijo la peli-verde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y su mano moviéndola de un lado a otro

-Hola-contestaron amablemente los chicos

-oh.. disculpen, déjenme presentarles a mis hijas y a mi esposa

-mucho gusto yo soy Haku la esposa del señor-dijo saludándolos con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa

-que tal-dijo Miku sonriendo-yo soy Miku

-Miku..-dijo el peli-azul viendo a Miku como si estuviese en las nubes

-hay algún problema?-dijo la peli-agua sonriéndole amablemente

-no, no solo es que eres muy linda-dijo sonriéndole sin dejar de verla como bobo

Todos los que estaban presentes en la habitación notaron como Kaito miraba a Miku

-creo que mi hermano y su hija se llevaran bien-dijo Akaito sonriéndole al padre

-jeje si eso creo-dijo el papa

-siento interrumpir pero vinimos hacer negocios o no?-dijo el peli-rojo

Kaito volvió a su estado normal-oh si, si

-bueno.., mujer se podrían retirar por favor?

-si.. chicas vámonos-dijo Haku

-fue un gusto conocerla, espero otro dia volverla a ver-dijo el pelo-azul sonriendo y viendo a Miku

-claro-dijo la peli-agua

Kaito te acerca y besa la mejilla de Miku haciendo que este se sonrojase-hasta pronto-dijo separándose de ella sonriendo

Después de esto la madrastra y las dos chicas se retiraron de la habitación dode se encontraban

-Miku vistes como te miraba Kaito-dijo la peli-verde sonriéndole pícaramente

-jeje si-dijo la peli-agua

-ah.. ya me voy-dijo la peli-blanco subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación

-ah..-dijo la peli-agua

-dejala a de estar cansad-dijo la peli-verde -am.. y se te queda viendo muy lindo eh..

-Gumi ya..-dijo sonrojada-oh.. espera mi pulcera se me quedo en la sala ahora vuelvo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la habitación (la sala) en eso choca con Kaito con la pulcera en la mano el chico

-oh.. justo iba por ella-dijo

-am.. puedo pedirle algo?-dijo el peli-azul algo nervioso

-claro-dijo la peli-agua sonriendo

-te gustaría salir con migo?-dijo sonrojado

Al escuchar esto le dijo rápidamente "si"

**Pov Miku**

El otro día Miku iba pasando por el despacho de su padre, él estaba ahí hablando por teléfono

-si.. logre contactarlos

Con quien estará hablando papa? Al peguntarse esto ella se fue a un lugar donde su padre no la viera

-si ellos nos convienen, como que porque!? Ellos son hederedos de una gran fortuna, asi que son los mas ricos en el pueblo y nos convendrá llevarnos bien con ellos y hacer negocios-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-ah.. a de ser unos viejos-se dijo Miku en susurros

-a.. y son muy afortunados porque aparte de la gran fortuna que hederaron son jóvenes si que será fácil convencerlos-dijo riéndose un poco

-con que jóvenes y ricos eh.. –se dijo sonriendo y pensando con un dedo en su mejilla

**Fin del pov…**

-entonces si aceptas?-dijo el peli-azul emocionado

-claro-dijo dijo la peli-agua sonriendo-mañana a las 3:00pm te parece?-insinuando

-claro

-muy bien-sonrie la peli-verde y se retira dejando al chico parado ahí como menso

Si logro que el se case con migo me hare rica, ah.. y Len? Que pasara con mi amado?..-pensaba la chica mientras caminaba por el pasillo-seguro que el lo entenderá como quiera yo solo lo amo a el y a Kaito será por conveniencia asi que no creo que le importe a mi Len, sere buena con Kaito pero a la vez desinteresada para tenerlo y no podrá escapar y cundo lo tenga por completo lo dejare y viviré feliz con mi Len-comienza a reir en voz baja-ok eso hare solo esperare hasta mañana

Al dia siguiente fue Kaito a la casa de Miku como habían acordado alas 3:00pm

-y.. como es?-pregunta el peli-azul

-am.. es seria, linda, amable, cariñosa y no seria capas de hacerle daño a nadien ni siquiera a una mosca-dijo Gumi sonriéndole

-oh.. justo lo que buscaba-dijo el peli-azul en susurros

-que dijistes?

-no nada jeje-sonrrojado

En eso va bajando Miku con su Haku peinándola y Meiko acomodándole la blusa

-pueden dejar de..-cortando sus palabras por ver a Kaito sentado en la sala con su hermana-hola dijo la peli-agua sonriéndole y apartando a las dos mujeres de ella

-hola-dijo el chico con una sonrisa-nos vamos?

-si

-adios y fue un gusto platicar contigo Kaito-dijo la peli-verde sonriendo

-a mi también me gusto platicar con tigo-dijo con una sonrisa

Kito y Miku se van a un parque cerca de ahí, llegando se sentaron en unas bancas del parque

-Miku..-dijo kaito

-si?

-eres muy linda-dijo el peli-azul sonrrojado

-ah gracias-sonriendo

-megustaria conocerte mejor-insinuo

-si.. porque no-dijo la chica asiéndose la difícil

Mientras tanto Len estaba en su habitación recordando sobre la última vez que se vio con Miku

-ah.. me pregunto si me extrañara Miku

En eso va saliendo debajo de su cama Akaii una chica de 13 años, de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafes obscuros tranquila por lo regular pero a veces se le salía su lado psicópata ella es prima de Len pero ella acostumbraba a llamare onii-chan ya que los dos se tomaban asi como hermanos :'3

-onii-chan…-dijo la chica

-eh!?-asustado el peli-rubio por no saber de donde provenia esa voz

-aquí abajo

El peli-rubio miro hacia abajo donde se encontraba la chica-ah.. eres tu-dijo en tono tranquilo-eh!? Que haces ahí? Am.. escuchastes lo que dije-sonrrojado y a la vez alterado

-sipiririu completamente todo-sonrio la peli-castaña

-eh!? me espias o que?

-no.. , es que siempre vengo aquí a esconderme-sonrie inocentemente

-pe-pero desde cuando y no me había dado…

La chica viéndolo le sonríe-ah?

-ah.. olvídalo

-y quien es Miku?

En eso va entrando Niko un chico de 15 años de cabellos cafes y ojos del mismo color pero claros, hermanastro de Akaii y su comportamiento era prácticamente como la de un niño mas su mentalidad no O_O

-oh.. aquí estas ya te encontré ahora te toca buscarme a mi-dijo el chico

-ah.. esta bien pero primero si me atrapas

Niko sin hacer un un esfuerzo la atrapo ya que era muy lenta y mas cuando estaba escondida se tardaba para salir

-ok.. ya te atrape-dijo el peli-café tomando a Akaii cargándola poniéndola boca abajo en su hombro

-oyes suéltame-dijo la chica pataliando-onii-chan ayúdame

Len le quita la chica a Niko cargándola comienza a apretar las mejillas de la chica

Jajaja-riendo el peli-café

-oyes eso duele-pataleando dijo

Len baja a la chica poniéndola en el suelo riéndose

-me la puedo llevar-riendo pregunto Niko

-si..-le da un beso en la mejilla a la chica

-ok, vámonos

-espera aun no me dices quien es...

Interrumpida por Niko que se la lleva cargando-ven vamos a jugar a los piratas-sonrio en forma traviesa

-que!? No, no a los piratas no! Tu juegas muy feo a los piratas-moviendo su cabeza en forma de decir no y desesperación

Mientras con Miku y Kaito aun en el parque charlando

-nunca te has enamorado de alguien a primera vista?

-no..-recordando el dia que conoció a Len fue asi

-pero si crees en el , no?

-algo..-sonrio

-bueno ya debo marcharme tengo asuntos pendientes, pero primero te llevare a tu casa

-no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo

Gumi estaba escondida en unos arbustos viendo y escuchando lo que charlaban los dos ya que era muy curiosa

-que bien que mi hermana sea feliz y se haya enamorado ah…-suspira-m-me gustaría-agacha la cabeza-que alguien me trate asi….

**Espero que les haiga gustado y porfa comenten si les gusto para seguir subiendo los demás capítulos hasta el próximo capitulo:33**


End file.
